Extra Credit
by bempi-chan
Summary: IKKIXKAZU Ikki and his team need to get credit for school. BADLY. so they get sent off to a summer job together...poor kazu and his teenage hormones.


SMALL SPOILER! Kazu has the flame regalia in this though it's rarely mentioned.

Wow, my first ever AG fanfic. IkkixKazu

WARNING: This IS yaoi so do me a favour and don't say I didn't warn you. I DO NOT wanna hear any "OMG GROSS! BOYS KISSING!"

---------------------------------

Extra credit

Chapter 1

------------------------------------

It was simple. They had to get their grades up or they'd be held back. There should have been no questions asked when Tonton came to them with the solution.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE A COOKING JOB?!" Ikki ranted, pulling at his hair and running around the classroom. Kazu, Onigiri, Bucca and Agito all sighed.

"Fuck! You're so NOISY!" Agito growled, gripping the side of his desk. It was becoming increasingly hard not to have crow for tea.

"Wouldn't YOU be noisy if you had to spend all of summer break COOKING?!" The crow asked, looking more pissed off than usual.

"I DO! BRAT!" The rapid movement Agito made to get up caused his eye patch to jerk away from his left eye. "Yes, I quite enjoy cooking!" Akito smiled and tilted his head in an innocent fashion. A simultaneous shiver ran through the other 4 members. Multiple personalities sure are scary.

"But if we have to do it, we have to do it, I guess," Kazu sighed, putting his AT on and pulling his beanie down to just above his eyes. "I mean, it's not like it's our fault we've had to miss so much 'cause of our storm rider stuff, but it still doesn't mean we're not behind." He held up his report, laced with Fs and Ds. The others sighed in despair.

"My grades always sucked anyway," Ikki said, looking out the window. Sure was nice out, he wanted to jump a few rooftops and feel the breeze. Bucca bit into a roll and looked contemplatively at Ikki.

"It might be fun, you know," he suggested, picking some of his roll off and handing it to a very hungry Onigiri, who agreed with his statement.

"Fun my ass," the spiky hair teen glared at thin air. "I bet Ringo and the others are gonna have a riot when they hear this…waaaah" he slumped in defeat. Kazu walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"c'mon dude, its not like your going alone," he grinned, motioning to the others, "we've gotta come too, it'll be a good break from everything." Ikki stared up at his best friend, and returned the grin, before putting on his ATs like everyone else. They all rode out of the room in a companionable silence.

* * *

When the time came to split up, Onigiri and Bucca waved their goodbyes, and Akito just smiled and said something about his alter-ego needing to meet up with Akira. Kazu and Ikki turned left to go to their homes.

"Hey, Ikki," Kazu said, riding alongside his friend, who turned down the usual alleyway with his hands in his pockets. Ikki made a noise to say he was listening. "You know," the jet started, "I heard it's only two to a room, does that make it risky for us?"

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked, glancing to the blond.

"I mean, sure we're a powerful team and all, but what if we get attacked in our rooms? Its better when we have everyone together in unknown turf." Kazu followed his friend and jumped over the wall into another alley.

"Ah I get it," Ikki hummed and stopped, leaning against a wall, "well, you and I are main targets at the moment, with you having the flame regalia and all, so I think its best you and I room together."

Kazu couldn't stop the blush creeping its way up his neck as he leant against the wall opposite. Ikki didn't mean it like THAT! Stupid hormones. While waging an inner war with himself, Kazu noticed the crow staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Kazu, you ok?" Ikki pushed off the wall and went to stand in front of him. When he got no reply, he put a hand on the boys head and ruffled it so the hat fell off.

"Huh?" Kazu blinked a few times, barely noticing his missing hat, "Oh right, yeah I'm cool," the jet grinned nervously, "and I agree, we'd best room together, since I cant fight all that well. All I can do is leg it, or roll over" he laughed, his self-depreciation getting the best of him. He was startled when Ikki placed one hand on the wall next to his head and leaned down next to his ear.

"You'd be surprised how useful that is," the tone was low, barely audible, but Kazu heard it. He found himself missing the heat when his best friend pulled away. "See ya tomorrow," Ikki smirked, before setting off towards his house, leaving Kazu standing there with a nervous twitch in his right eye.

"Was he FLIRTING with me?" Kazu mumbled to himself, biting his thumb lightly. What if Ikki was actually flirting? Or was he suggesting something entirely different? Or maybe it was both? The leaning thing must have been because he lost his balance, right? GAH thinking made Kazu's head hurt.

* * *

"HOLEE!" Ikki's jaw dropped when he saw the place he and his team mates were boarding in. It was, to say the least, very…large. Statues and fountains were lined outside, with enormous iron gates guarding the front. He, his four team mates and the Aeon Clock all walked through the foreboding entrance.

"Why is he with us again?" Kazu whispered to Ikki, who sighed and glared at an oblivious Sano.

"He said something about protecting us in case of attacks. Apparently that's his self-given duty," the crow scoffed. He trudged up the steps, taking in how many there were and how easily he could jump up it had he brought his ATs. He hammered the lion-shaped knocker and waited, feeling the tension of his friends behind him. He could faintly hear running and the sound of glass smashing, and suddenly, the door creaked open.

"Oh, so you're the new recruits," a gruff voice reached the storm riders ears, and they took in the sight of an old woman, fairly large with long grey hair. She stared down on them as if she were a predator.

"Yes, madam," Sano stepped in front of Ikki, looking rather wary. The woman and him had a stare off, neither one willing to back down. The tension increased, but was halted and crushed by an over-excited Ikki.

"OH WOW!" he zoomed past the two and touched everything and anything that looked shiny, poking and prodding fragile statues and objects. He grinned when he rubbed a golden lamp. Kazu smiled at his friend, who gave an incredulous stare when Bucca said a genie would, in fact, NOT emerge.

The old woman walked behind Ikki, looming over his smaller form. Immediately, Kazu and Aeon sped in front of their leader, crouching in protective stance, much like the three behind her.

"I see a deep loyalty runs in you kids," she frowned, "especially you, the blonde one," she raised and eyebrow when she saw a pinkish tinge on his face, "and all for this incompetent brat." With that, her frown settled into a warm smile. "It's good to see loyalty still exists these days, or maybe I'm just getting old" she said as she walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ikki pushed past his friends and stood a few feet behind her. He heard her laugh croakily.

"I am Ayumi. The cooking teacher," she smiled and left the large hall.

"What was THAT about?" Onigiri wondered out loud, scratching his head.

"You're telling me. That was super weird," Ikki crouched and balanced on the balls of his feet, "and you guys," he gave an evil look to Onigiri, Bucca and Sano, "only KAZU is loyal to me?" he glared.

"Correction," Sano pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "she said Kazu was the MOST loyal. Not that we weren't." he sent a glance to the blond boy, noticing the redness around his cheeks, before smirking. This should be quite interesting, "so who is rooming where?"

Onigiri yawned, "We all decided that Bucca and I would take one room and Kazu and Ikki would go in the other one. Agito wanted his own room." at this, the Aeon Clock looked let down.

"So no one wants too room with me?" he pouted.

"No," it was a cold, simultaneous answer that made Sano sneeze. They all perked up when they heard a voice.

"Was it just me or did the temperature just drop a few degrees?"

* * *

Does anyone like? Not like? Think it needs to be stamped on by gnomes?

Bempi over 'n' out


End file.
